The Darkness of Rembrandt
by Horizon13
Summary: Hope you enjoy. Darkness is back, to save the world, but he is not alone. This is his story. Rated M just in case.


The Darkness of Rembrandt

I don't own RWBY or Harry Potter

Harry is also OOC

"speech"

 **New location**

This will have elements of the YUGIOH series in it

Chapter 1: The darkness appears

Legends. They are where memories go when they are forgotten, but there is one who will never forget them. The battle of light and dark, many say the Grimm are the dark and Man is the light, but this man knows the truth, the truth that the Grimm are the creation of the darkness for protection but has been tainted and controlled by the light, now it's time for this Man to tip the scales and bring peace to the world. This job has fallen to this man, he is a man from out of this world, he is the darkness, he is the hope, he is the key to Man's future.

It was quite in the dust store with only the owner and a teenage girl dressed in red and black. She stood 5'2" with black hair with a red tint and silver eyes, she wore a black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings, black stockings and black-and-red boots, she wore a belt that had pouches, ammo and a silver rose emblem. She also wore a red cloak with a hood, attacked to her back was a large mechanical looking rectangle shaped object. Her name was Ruby Rose.

Suddenly a man with long orange hair, covering his right eye, green eyes, a white jacket with silver scarf, black gloves and trousers with brown pointed shoes and a black bowler hat and a cane walked in, Roman Torchwick. he was followed by several men in black suits with red bladed swords.

"do you know how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late" said the Torchwick said as one of the men pulled out a gun and pointed it at the owner

"please. Just take my Lien" the owner said putting his hands up

"Shhhh, calm down, we aren't here for your money. Grab the dust" the Torchwick said, the men spread out to the coloured pipes around the room and started to drain their contents. One of the men pulled out a case and put it in front of the owner

"crystals, burn, uncut" he said and the owner who started to put the crystals in the case. One of the men went to the one of the dust machines, but stopped when he spotted Ruby

"alright kid put your hands in the air" he said as he pulled out his sword, Ruby did not respond. The man then walked over to the girl and pulled down her hood, causing her to turn around. The man then pointed to the side of his head, signalling her to take her headphones off, which she did

"yes?" Ruby asked the man, who repeated what he said

"are you robbing me?" Ruby asked,

"yes" the mad said as though it was obvious. This caused a fight to break out, which ended with Ruby being the victory, now standing outside the shop she turned to face Torchwick

"you were worth every cent, truly you were" Torchwick said as he looked around at the downed men, he then fired a blast at ruby, who dodged. When she looked back at Torchwick she found him gone, looking around she saw him climbing up a ladder and followed him. When she reached the top, she saw the man getting in a Bullhead

"end of the line red" Torchwick said as he threw a red dust crystal as her before firing a blast from his cane at it, there was an explosion, but when the dust cleared in front of Ruby stood a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face, light green eyes behind thin ovular glasses. She wore a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She wore black boots with brown heels, and a tattered cape that is purple inside and black on the outside.

Her right arm stretched out in front of her held a crop, but in front of that was a glowing purple seal, that soon vanished, she then pulled her arm across her body before striking it back out causing purple blasts to appear and launch themselves at the bulkhead. When they hit it Torchwick retreated within the cockpit and a shadowy woman emerged, from what could be seen she wore a red dress, crimson high-heels and yellow eyes. suddenly her arms and chest began to glow and then a burst of fire was launched at Glynda and Ruby, but it never made it to them. Before Glynda or Ruby could react and man appeared in front of them and caught the flame.

He stood at the same height as Glynda (6'5") and wore a black hood attached to a black trench coat along with a black face mask with the left eye glowing green. He wore a black shirt with black leather covering it, and black cargo's. He wore black pointed boots and black gloves that went under the coat. He had two sheathed swords, both black, attached to his back and two throwing knives attached to long strings attached to his black belt. He also had two pistols and an intricate looking dagger attached to the back of his belt as well as a deck of cards in a metallic bracer on his left arm.

Suddenly the fire started turning black, and then the man spoke

"born from the flame that burns black, and servant to the darkness, rise now and serve your master, Red-eyes darkness dragon" it came out in a male, slightly robotic, voice. Then the black flames burst outwards knocking the bullhead of course and sending Glynda and Ruby to their knees. when the fire died down in its place was a large bony black wyvern with red crystals attached to its wings and orange highlight and of course, red eyes.

"WHAT IS THAT THING!?" Ruby screamed out, the thing was twice the size of the bullhead, Glynda just stared in shock, the man however go into a sprinting position before he charged at the bullhead, Torchwick tried to move the bullhead away from the building but Red-eyes held it in place, landing in the bullhead the man turned to face the woman, who launched a never-ending fire attack. Drawing his blade's, the man slashed every shot fired at him, Ruby in an attempted to help changed her scythe into its sniper mode and fired upon the woman, who blocked every shot with her hand.

She soon tired of the fight and sent a 360-fire blast out, forcing the man to jump onto the roof and allowing Torchwick, who had manged to get the bullhead out of Red-eye's grip, to pull the bullhead away and took off.

The man stood at the edge of the roof staring at the bullhead, Red-eyes floated until he landed next to the man, he reached behind his head and lowered his hood, all that could be seen was long black hair with red highlights, he then removed his mask.

"you're a huntress" Ruby said to Glynda, who turned to face her

"can I have your autograph?" Ruby asked with pure wonder on her face

"you two are coming with me" Glynda said, as she turned to stare at the man.

He turned and the first thing both women saw was heterochromia eyes, while one was an emerald green, the other was pitch black and seemed to absorb all light. He had pale skin, and looked no older than 17

"why would I come with you when a challenge has been presented to me?" the boy said, causing Ruby to blush at the accent he had.

"because its either me or you explain to them" Glynda said, also with a slight dust of pink in her checks, as she nodded to the police that had just arrived

"lead the way" the boy said as he placed a hand on Red-eyes, who glowed black for a second, before he became a chibi version of his normal form. he them walked over to Glynda as Chibi Red-eyes landed on his shoulder.

 **Police station**

They were in a room with a table and chair with a bright light above it being the only source of light, Ruby sat on the chair, Glynda paced in front of the table and the boy was leaning against the wall, he had one foot on the wall and his head was tilted down slightly with his eyes closed, while red-eyes darkness dragon sat on his shoulder.

"Your actions won't be taken lightly you two" Glynda said as she continued to pace as she looked at a tablet in her hands

"take it however you like, but I would like it if you would not waste my time" the boy said not looking up. Glynda narrowed her eyes at the boy

"well if it were up to me you would go home with a pat on the back" she said as she stopped pacing and looked at Ruby, who look relived at what she said

"and a slap on the wrist" Glynda added as she slapped her ridding crop in front of Ruby's hand, who pulled it back and squeaked out

"but someone is here to talk to you two" she continued, as someone walked In. He had silver hair and thin brown eyes. He wore shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wore black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. He was carrying a plat of cookies and a mug.

"Ruby Rose, you have silver eyes" he said as he walked up to her and looked right into her face.

"but do pray tell what your name is" he said as he turned to the boy who opened his eyes and looked at the man.

"People call me Green eye phantom, but my name is Harry" Harry/Green eye phantom said, Ruby felt that the name sounded familiar but could not remember why

"well where did you two learn do to this" the man said as he pointed to the tablet that Glynda had turned to show them, on the screen was the fight that had occurred earlier

"signal academy" Ruby said in a meek voice

"self-taught" Darkness said, not moving his eyes from the man. Glynda scoffed at that "no-one is self-taught"

"well I'm different, I can move objects without touching them, I can make animals do what I want without training them, I could make bad things happen to people. If that's what I truly desired" Harry said, this caused Glynda to put on a thinking face

"so, you have a control Semblance" Glynda concluded. Harry flicked his eyes towards her before looking back at Ozpin.

"I can speak to snakes too" Harry declared. Ozpin, Ruby and Glynda's eyes widened at this

"Well Ozpin, if this is all, I will be leaving" Harry said as he started to walk out the room

"well I have a proposition for you both" Ozpin said, Harry didn't stop

"and a challenge that you've never taken up" he added, hearing this Harry paused mid step

"I'm listening" Harry said as he turned his head slightly.

"I would like for you both to join Beacon this year" Ozpin said, Ruby just nodded her head vigorously, to excited to speak

"where is the challenge in this, I don't see the point as I have learned all of the curriculum taught at all the academy's" Harry said raising and eyebrow

"yes, but there are many strong opponents for you to test and it will help you for what's to come" Ozpin said, Glynda and Ruby looked on in confusion at this

"very well, I shall join your school" Harry said before walking out of the room.

I have rewritten it somewhat, at first Harry was going to be an OP character, but now he is now going to be strong, but have enemy's that will cause him some problems and a rival.

Now questions: should I have Harry join team RWBY Making it RWHBY or is he going to have his own team, they are going to be from different anime and male, so far, I have picked one from Highschool DxD and one from Fairy Tail. This does mean I am going to add a female from each world.

Second Question: While I know they are used a lot, would you like a harem, there will be a fair few, but harry will not really except that people like him that way, for most of this story

Also, one point that was make a few times was that Glynda would not fear him. The excuses were that she took out three Grimm without looking and she has fought countless incarnations of darkness. While yes, they are valid points, you have missed one clue. HARRY IS THE DARKNESS. He has the potential to become a god, and while he never will get to that point, he can impose the Aura (not the defence) of a god like person

Peace out

Horizon13


End file.
